


Alternative October 2018 Prompts

by Kat2016



Series: Alternative October 2018! [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016





	Alternative October 2018 Prompts

Hello people of Fanfic! Here is a list of the prompts I will be using for my alternative October, I’m not a writer of smut so will not be doing kinktober. I took three lists of alternative prompts and combined them to make my own list of prompts for the month! These one-shots will be scattered across a couple of fandoms, but I will link them together as a series incase you want to see the total result.   
The fandoms I will be using, mainly I might cross into some others but they will be tagged! I will not share what prompts will go to what Fandoms until they have been written and posted.  
Marvel(Mostly Cinematic)  
D.C. (Mostly Arrowverse)  
Vampire Diaries Universe (Including only TO, TVD)  
Teen Wolf (I’ve never written for it before so this shall be fun)  
Now my list of Prompts:  
1) Potions  
2) Spider  
3) Bicep  
4) Ghost  
5) Spacing  
6) Drooling  
7) Exhausted  
8) Star  
9) Precious  
10) Black Cat  
11) Demon  
12) Witch  
13) Guarded  
14) Bucket of…  
15) Cart wheels  
16) Putting in the …  
17) Baked  
18) Reaper  
19) Dead or Dying  
20) Body butter  
21) Owl  
22) Expensive  
23) Nightmare  
24) Mask  
25) Candy  
26) Monster  
27) Bat  
28) Gift  
29) Cauldron  
30) Spooky Doll  
31) Slice/Pile Up/ Cabin in The Woods (This one will be a surprise for Halloween, I couldn’t decide which of the three to go with when I was making the list)


End file.
